Fate is cruel
by EvilHastings
Summary: Sebastian is obsessed with music who is the twin of Viola who loves her brother that she will even go as far as be THE Sebastian who can't help be weird and awkward near Olivia who is crushing madly with her lab partner who happens to be the best friend of Duke the soccer captain.
1. The beginning

Can't breathe.  
Not when reality is staring right at you.  
Can't think.  
Not when your so close to me.  
Can't smell.  
For your perfume has become my drug.  
If you only knew the truth will you still feel the same?  
Forgive me for I'm being greedy but I can't help but savor every moment  
I'm near you.  
Tell me is this love I'm feeling?  
My real name is Viola Hastings.  
But for you I'll be your Sebastian till my time runs out.

One month earlier

"Grumbling in your sleep won't stop you from going to practice!"  
Ugh the beauty of an overly cheery mother. To start off my parents are divorced. Period. No one knows why or when it really happen. As such our dear sweet mother has put extra attention to her only children. Twins! To make the matter worse she has made her priority to make me a lady! Mark my words that day is still to far to come. If anything it's an impossibility! I can't help myself that I like soccer more than anything. And my twin brother likes to sing. Ha I almost peed when an old lady said he sang like a perfect "lady". My my if I didn't know better I'll say we were born the wrong genders.

Today is the day I start the stupid girly group for ladies to be educated. Ugh I just threw up a little. Come on I can eat, sit, and talk or even walk as I please! It's my body not theirs! Stupid rules. Stupid girls. Stupid everything. Why make such a club in the first place?

"Enough Viola! Get ready for my beautiful girl is finally going to be a lady!"

"They don't do miracles mom"  
Ah my other half.

"Shut up Sebastian. It's not you could do any better!"

"Yea yea whatever PRINCESS!"

I snort princess? Seriously that's all he could come up with? Either way I make my way to the inevitable. Sebastian grabs my hand and whispers in my ear " come find me when you get back it's important". I nod. This could only mean one thing. My brother must have gotten his band accepted. He send his cd overboard to England. And if I'm correct he's dead! There's no way out parents will let him go overseas.

Well see how he will get out of it. What is going through your head dear brother?

Screaming wouldn't help but it sure will be nice. Today's "practice" was horrible. They inspected me as if I was some sort of insect. Gave us a list of what to do and not do. A pat in the back and tada your done with. Good thing next meeting won't be till months.

"Aaaarrrghhh", really! Just came back and now I'm pull into my brothers room. Rather harshly might I add.

"Shhh, mom is downstairs!"

"Ok?"

He takes a deep breath. " I need you to pretend to be me this upcoming week"

"Are you nuts?!"

"No? I mean I don't think so. Haha sorry you walked right into it. I've been thinking..."

"Oh no this is bad. Your thinking?!"

"Really?"

"Ha how you like that! But anyway continue."

" Right so you go Illyria as Muah. I mean you can pull it off your practically a dude. Same height and built! Come on Viola do this for me. It's one chance in a lifetime!"

What a jerk! I'm a woman not a dude! Just cuz I can pass out as a guy doesn't clarify I'm one! Or does it?

" I don't know Seb I mean don't you think mom and dad will be suspicious?"

"They won't find out I promise. For Pete's sake they don't even talk anymore! One will think we are with the other. No one will know"

" ok I see your point. But what about my school?"

"Mmm just tell mom or dad respectively you decided to be home school to take your lady manners seriously for the time being. Well on dad say you want to know art more intimately.  
Seeing as he's a sucker for that."

"Alright ill do it. How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know Vi. A year maybe a little more than that."

"I will miss you" I really will. He's my other half after all. Once I hug him I don't want to let go. It's too much. I can't seem to breathe. " I love you"

"Likewise sis"

He left this morning through the window. To be the only one to know the truth was harsh. In some crazy way it made me feel more connected. I'll miss him. Not sure if I can pull it off but I'll try my best after all he will owe me a big one after this is over. I can't wait for that! I might even make Sebastian dress up as my beautiful self to take over the stupid club my mother sign me into. Ugh that place shall remain nameless for as long as I live.

My parents were told what they needed to hear. And now that I finally convince my gay friend to do his magic everything is going to plan. And of course my best friends Kia and Yvonne were included in my secret dilemma.

After several hours of watching movies and random guys around the street I was positive I could pull it off. Seeing is believing and I was staring at Sebastian or should I say Viola? I could really pass as his double! Not that I wasn't before. But wow! I'm a dude! A chunky handsome dude! Man is my brother one beautiful boy. Paul really came to his word!

"Alright Vi now remember what we've gone through." We were now on Paul cute yellow buggy parked right in front of Illyria.

" I got it!" Did the air just stop? I'm dizzy. No no no what was I thinking?! I can't pull this off! "Take me back Paul! Make me forget this ever happen! And stop me from doing this ever again"

"Vi! Quit it! Your not throwing all my hard work to the drain! Now stop mumbling and be the man you were born to be!"

" no no no I will get caught I just know it"

"Enough! Stop being a girl!" Passed my soccer ball. Hurt a little. Who knew Paul could throw like a guy? "Now remember your lessons." Gives me a hug. Well tried too. I stopped it before people saw anything weird. I'm dead. I'm a dead chunky dude. Love you mom. Love you dad. Hate you Sebastian! I want you to know that I was not normal like most the girls my age but know this...it's Sebastian's fault. He made me.I'm in this mess! Or was since I'm already dead? Whatever!

Why does it seem like everyone is giving me the evil eye? Really people just because I'm new?! Or do I have something sticking out of my nose? ah hell what if I have something on face. Quit it vi your just being paranoid. Mmm arriving on my door wasn't so hard. Open my mouth...alright not bad breath. "Your a chunky dude. Your a handsome chunky dude"

As I open the door I see some guys playing video games.  
"Hey guys I'm Sebastian Hastings."

"Sorry dude but this is high school not middle school"

"Haha funny. I might have skipped a few years. I'm a genius! Who knew?" Man was this crowd crude. I suppose ill get unpacking.

"Ugh man are those tampons?!"

Shit. "Umm I get horrible nose bleeds?

Talk about awkward. I was the laughing stalk of my dorm. To make matters worse I was forced to try out for soccer. Don't get me wrong I love playing soccer but with guys? Ah that's a big no. I'm all bruised up in places girls shouldn't! And for some odd reason I'm stuck in the principals office. I didn't do anything wrong? Well besides the fact that I'm not Sebastian. Oh no they couldn't have found out so soon! It's impossible! Unless someone on the inside spilled! Ugh I'm gonna kill Kia! I've told her so many times to not get wasted. That poor girl talks with no end of time when it comes to alcohol.

Chill Viola. Breathe in. Breathe out. Wait I'm on the principal's office! Sebastian file must be around here somewhere. Ah a cabinet! Mmm no...yes! Hastings...damn Sebastian how much trouble did you get into. The folder was proximately 4 centimeters thick!

"Good afternoon Sheila."

Oh no. Damn cabinet. Stupid bandage. Ok breathe. Covering the cabinet with my second string jersey was not obvious right?

"You must be Sebastian. Sebastian Hastings. My aren't you an handsome young lad!"

A smile helps cover the pain. "Hello, you must be the principal"

"That Iam. You must be wondering why I call you to my office. Well don't worry young man your not in trouble." Not yet at least. Pretending to be my brother is turning to be a hassle.  
" right so let's see your folder. What is going here? Ugh it seems this cabinet got stuck! Sheila I told you to not mess with my stuff!"

I quickly took the bandage out.

"Alright you've been caught" it's not possible!  
"I won't take no for an answer! Now sit on the principal chair." Wow is this man weird or what?  
" as you might not have noticed I used to be a teenage boy just like you. A transfer student to boot as well! As such I take it to myself to be like a big brother to those in need of a new home"

"Well thank you sir! It's very appreciated." I even click the school badge to prove a point.

"Don't! Don't ever touch the badge again!"

"Um sorry?"

"Right! Well go on then! Go out and mingle with the rest of your classmates!" If he only knew. Not thinking twice I depart his office.

Not looking where I was going I ended crashing into someone.

"Ow.." That's gonna leave a bruise. "Sorry didn't see you there"

Just epic! Books all around us. A crazy principal talking about sexual tension. And I can't seem to get the fact that the girl in front me is really pretty. Gorgeous would be the better word.

"Is he always like this?"

"Are you kidding me? That's him being rude?"

"Weird. Sorry again. Sebastian Hastings" I extend my hand.

"Olivia Lennox. You must be new."

"What gave it away?" Pulling my wig more securely. Trying to be discrete.

"The brochure you have on your hand." Very observant. Must be careful. Wait aww cute shoes.

"Yes I got them at anthropology." I spoke out loud? Damn. Must stop hanging out with Kia.

"No way! They have shoes there?" Did I just say that?

"Yes right by the accessories." Seems like shopping day is coming soon!

"Umm...mmm well yea gotta go do some guy stuff. Bye" Just walk away Viola maybe she won't think to much about the fact a guy was interesting in her shoes?! Get into character!

I'm a freak it's official. Now that I made a fool of myself nothing could be worse right? Hate to be proven wrong! Walked around campus getting to know the enemy sounded like a plan. Or it could pass as a lame excuse as to not go to my dorm. Can't hide forever.

Hours passed quickly by the time I knew it I was laying in bed going to sleep. Weird Orsino is not here.

Everything happen so fast. A blur. Several screams. Well mostly my screams. I now lay in the guys showers! Guys in mask yelling "new meat" and literally throwing us meat. Ugh really mature. Without any being the wiser I dropped down through all the commotion and when I finally reach my destination I pulled free of my prison.

Fire alarm. More screaming occur but this time it wasn't me.

Now the guys dorm were under inspections. It made things worse! I haven't taken a shower in days now! Feel awkward, smell like someone died, and I've made no friends so far.  
Total disaster.

"Paul I need your help and your guidance" Had no one else to call. I'm in desperate need.

"Tell me everything."


	2. Being the man

Chapter 2 Being the man...

I'm at lost or so I was until Paul came to my rescue. We came with a plan.

Step 1 Take a shower. Turns out no one is awake around 3am! Who knew?

Step 2 Cut hair. My hair was starting to burn and since I'm going to be my brother for a year might as well be comfortable.

Step 3 Stop being a loser. I had become the most unpopular guy in school it was time to show them who the real man was. Hypothetically speaking of course. So Kia and Yvonne are going to make me a very desirable man boy whichever.

Step 4 Get munchies. I have this really adorable fridge in my dorm. It's so cute! But it's all lonely so I decided to finally take a choice.

I know the plan was short but hey it worked! Kia and Yvonne made me the sexiest man in school. It all happen in Cesario's one moment was Kia declaring she missed me in her bed, and the next was Yvonne saying the top gun of Cornwell was gone without saying a "proper" goodbye. To top it off Monique (Sebastian's real girlfriend) showed up! Didn't recognize I was Viola! And finishing off my brilliant performance I dump her! It was about time! Really Sebastian was just carrying dead weight with Monique. Once I ask why all I got from his was "Cuz she's hot".

Now two weeks later I'm having the time of my life. I'm popular with really great standing, become besties with Duke Orsino my roommate. And school is finally around the corner.

First class is chemistry

"Hey guys!"

"What's up my man?!" Several replies, high fives, and punches occur at the same time. Ouch those punches will leave a bruise.

Here comes the teacher.

"Alright boys pick a name. That name would be your partner for the rest of the year."

"Eunice Bates" Dukes says. And for some odd reason Toby seems put out. Mmm weird.

"Olivia Lennox" oh boy wasn't that...speaking of her here she comes. Right when I say her name. She looks over and smiles. Gives me nod.

"Oh no do you know her?" Orsino asks.

"Not really just talked to her for a like a minute"

"Nah she gave you the nod man"  
"And a good one too" Toby adds.

"Change me" duke implores.  
"I can't! I already said her name aloud. And besides you got Eunice"

"Yes man she might have something" Toby looks at Eunice longingly.

"Yea braces and a head gear!" Andrew laughs.

As I make my way over I can't help but notice that she's really beautiful. Wait did I just think that? No no bad viola keep those thoughts in a very dark area and lock them!

"Hey"

"Hey, mmm just to be clear this whole dissecting thing sort of freaks me out so your gonna have to take the reins on this one"

"Wow most guys will never admit that"

"Oh damn yea your right"

"Hey don't worry it's nothing to be ashamed off. In some odd way it's refreshing" she smiles beautifully. Stop it Vi!

I smile. I couldn't help it. She's a great girl.

"You think so?"

"Hey no paper near the basin?!" When did this freak get here? Malcolm was it?

"Wait!"

"What's this? Poems?" Olivia takes the paper from Malcolm and starts to read it.  
"Lyrics actually"

"This are really good. So honest"

"Thanks I keep telling him..me...myself" mmm awkward much?

" I write songs also Olivia." Malcolm exclaims.

"Really? That's great Malcolm." Not really paying attention to him. Ha loser! But she's rather staring at me with a new look. That I can't seem to decipher.

"I see you through your window, while I'm standing on the tree outside..." Stocker!

Gosh did I wanted to laugh but I hold it in. Barely.

Things were going more smoothly than I would have expected. I had Olivia for several classes! She was probably the one person that I could really be myself. I feel like I hadn't had the feeling for a long time. Maybe even before my parents got divorced. Not even with duke I had that deep connection and boy was he hot. I can't stop thinking about her. Her laughs. They way she smiles. Oh did I forget to mention her beauty is truly one of a kind. I couldn't help but have this sensation on my stomach on every touch or every time she blush at one of my silly comments. I'm no longer myself. I'm a fake. And impostor. I shouldn't be feeling this way. Tell me is this love I'm experiencing? It wasn't possible...I'm a girl for Pete's sake! But a boy is what she sees my mind replies. I have to get away from this monstrosity.

Now currently sitting with my head down in the darkest part of the library I'm trying to understand. Understand what you may ask? Not even I try to look for the answer for if I do I might give up into a reality that shouldn't exist.

"Sebastian? Are you alright?" No please go away. Can't you see it's your fault. Your existence is the reason I'm like this. My head tries to respond. Say something. Do something. Anything!

She kneels. Buries her hand into my hair. Massaging it. "Seb talk to me. What's wrong?" She's worried I can hear it in her voice.

"It's nothing. Just a virus." I finally replied.

"You've never been much of a liar"

I sigh. Anger rushes to my veins. "What do you want me to say Olivia?! It's your fault I'm like this! I can't think straight this past days for all I see is your face. Can't you see I'm sick..." I'm a girl Olivia! As much as I wanted to say it my mouth didn't respond to me.

She's frozen for a moment taking in my words. The same hand in my hair was now moving to my neck pulling me forward. Our breaths are the only thing in between. She smiles.  
" Then forgive me as I forgive you Seb for I seem to have catch the same virus."


	3. Acceptance

Chapter 3 Acceptance

I've been running for 2 hours now. Trying to let go of my feelings. To destroy the impossibility. Yet I couldn't. My lips were seal by hers several times. I didn't speak. I felt alive! I have to stay silent even to the day I leave campus. Afraid of your rejection is leaving me with no other choice. I, Viola Hastings accept my love to be yours till it's time to stop being THE Sebastian.

Picking up my phone I call her.

"Hey..." She's nervous.

"Hey can we talk?"

"Yes of course."

"It's late but I'll rather meet you in person. Is it alright if we can go take a walk around?"

"Should I be worry? I mean it is pretty late."

"Don't worry I'll protect your virtue"

"Then whose going to protect me against you?"

"Ha if anything I should be protecting myself from you." Recalling the moment earlier we had on the library. I have just arrived at her building.  
And as if she already knows I have arrived. She opens the front door. Looks up and smiles.

"Is that so?" Putting my phone in my pocket I reach out for her. She fits perfectly in my arms. Almost as if we were meant to be. This time around I kiss her first. Her lips are so soft. I taste strawberry. Very good in deed. Her hands go around my neck pulling me closer.

I gasp. I need oxygen. How did she get that good? No need to be jealous...right?

"You know...people use the mouth...to speak...talk" talking through breaths. Man that was passionate. I look up and notice she was affected the same way. That brings a smile and a lot of pride that I can reduce her to that state.

She laughs " And to kiss don't forget that one." Now I'm afraid I won't ever forget that.

"That's not what I meant. We were supposed to talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about? I like you a lot and as far as I can tell you like me just as much."

I get back in her personal bubble. So close I can hear her heart beat accelerate. Mine is not so far off. It all feels normal as it should be.

"You sure?" Her hands lay in my chest. I reach out to take them. Give a small kiss to her palms. "Will you have me? All of me?" Oh baby just say yes and I'll promise I'll be the man till my time runs out. Who cares if I'm a girl. All it matters is that you never find out.

I was officially her boy/man whichever. Overall everything was going perfectly. It turns out a lot of girls wanted to claim me as their own. Who knew? A nobody coming up from the bottom of the social standing. Now is dating the hottest girl in school! And to top it off girls didn't seem to shy away from the fact I was Olivia's. It certainly didn't stop them from blowing me a kiss or even slapping my bottom on the way to class.

The only downside was that Duke gave me the cold shoulder for a couple of days. A fight, several bruises, and a couple threats later we patched up. But I still noticed the looks he gives to Olivia...well every guy in campus to be more accurate. It bothered me a lot. Lie. It still does. She's not just a piece of meat. Nice meat though.

I feel a kiss on my cheek. Waking me up from my daydreams. I jump from my seat. Smart move Viola very manly indeed.

"Didn't meant to scare you." Olivia says while trying to hold a laugh.

"Sorry just been a weird day"

"How so?" She tilts her head in a very cute way. Before I get the change to reply the teacher comes in.  
"Alright class if you will settle in. In the right chair Mr. Orsino! Now take a look on the board and start on your assignment." I really hate inspecting the insides of what used to be a living being. The unlucky choice of animal was a rat. Ugh disgusting.

"Olivia babe did I mention today you look really beautiful? I don't know why but it seems the sun seems to catch you hair and face in the outmost gorgeous way." I whisper on her tiny ear.

Smiling she replies," Just go get the tools you fool". Sticking out her tongue to finish off. I look to the front and see the teacher busy reading her chemistry booklet. As quick as a bird I steal a kiss from my lover. Wrong choice it seems for now it leaves me wanting for more. If I didn't know better I'll say Olivia Lennox will be the death of me.

Time went by fast. Looking to my right I see her looking at me. We are currently in my room laying on my bed. Ismile and pull her closer with our intertwine hands.

"Hey sexy" making my voice even deeper." There's a carnival festival coming up. Would you do me the honor of accompanying me?"

Arms going around my waist. She kisses my nose then my jaw, my neck, now the corner of my mouth. Without even thinking about it I kiss her mouth. I trail her bottom lip with my tongue and just as she open her mouth I explore my territorial land. Little by little I end up on top. Pulling her hands when she gets too close to my bandage chest. "I love you" I freeze not sure what to thing. I'm shock to the core. It was too soon. Way to fast. Looking down I see her tearing up from my reaction. She pushes me away. "Wait Olivia!" I grab her before she leaves my room.

She struggles but gives in a whimper as I hug her with full strength. I sigh for now I know I'm in love with her not just for her look but everything that it's Olivia Lennox .  
"Wait please can you see I'm crazy about you too?" I whisper in her ear.  
"I'm sorry you just shocked me. I love you Olivia. It just surprised me. I always thought I was going to say those words first. I love you." She returns my hug after a moment. I feel her tears on my neck.

"Your not just saying that to get me back in your bed?"

"No babe that's just a bonus." She punches me.

"Oww that hurt."

"Good." She kisses me. A chaste kiss. I frown not fair.

"I have to go it's getting late." I steal one more kiss before she departs. Grabbing my phone I text her " I love you. I'll be dreaming of you my angel"

She replies a second later " I love you too sweetheart."

My phone rings. Caller Id shows Viola. My brother and I changed cells right after he left to England. " Hey stranger! How is everything going?"

"Vi I'm in deep trouble. Come find me. I'm afraid I'll be dead soon..."


	4. Fate is cruel

Chapter 4 Fate is cruel

Been traveling all over Europe for the last week. Kia and Yvonne were exhausted. I was to the brick of insanity. Needed to find him. Tried calling him. Took me straight to voicemail. Where are you Sebastian? I look in the mirror and I find him staring at me. After receiving the call grabbed a bag and took off to an airplane station. Didn't notice till later that I was still dressed as Sebastian. I felt so in peace with my disguise that I kept in until now. I called Yvonne letting her know of my actions. My reason behind my current insanity. Fifteen minutes later Yvonne and Kia show up.

" Best friends till the end remember? No matter what." A silly promise we made when were children. It will be dangerous. They agree but well do it together.

Now here were stuck in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't find any of his band members anywhere. I'm at lost. I want to cry, yell, and scream. Anything to deny this from being real. I stop myself every time. I wouldn't do him any good. Seb where are you?

I'm here. Follow your senses Vi. Where would you hide? Underground was my first option. Wait we've been here before. Years back we had come to celebrate our parents marriage. I remember I had gotten mad when I caught my dad kissing a stranger. I ran as fast as my little legs could go. I ended up in an abandoned facility. Somehow I remember going underground. He had come. He was my hero. How did he find me? He had smile and said " I'm your twin. I would always be your other half. I will always know where you are." We had a special power. Now it was my turn to return the favor. It was only fair.

Laying in a rusty bed we found him. He looked perfect. But as soon as he opened his eyes I saw no...I felt his misery and desperation.

"What happen?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry Vi. I thought I could do it... You were just better at it." He started crying uncontrollably. I reached for him. Hold him within my fragile strength. My resolve was breaking. I had to he strong. With difficulty I asked him again.

" I changed into you Vi. I thought I could pull it off. Wasn't thinking straight..." He got confronted with a Russian heir. When the Russian had seen " Viola" he got addicted to her persona. He wanted "her". Kidnapped Viola and when trying to have his way. Sebastian killed him in the process.

" I was rejecting him on every turn. I didn't know it was going to make him want me more. I ...Vi look at me please." I couldn't and not see my killer. He had kill Viola. Didn't even get to say goodbye.

" I'm sorry Vi. I just wanted to see if I could get to see the scores without being call a cheater. I thought I could do it." His words were growing faint. This couldn't be happening. My name was on a hit list. I was dead before even realizing it. And my brother was the killer. I was having trouble breathing. Only one of us could go back. The other was in a dead sentence.

Sebastian the real one. Reached and cupped my face.  
"You really look like me." He took away my tears with his thumb. Couldn't he see I was breaking on the inside as well. I'm sorry Olivia. I love you.

"Yvonne do you still study with your father?" Yvonne's father was a genius in any aspect concerning medical. He had graduated at the top of his class at the age of 25. Rumor had it his daughter was a prodigy as well. Maybe even more in tone than him.

" Yes." She looks confused at the change of subject. I had forgotten that they were here. Blended perfectly on the wall.

" Good. Then I ask one favor. I need you to exchange our genders. We are twins it won't be that hard after all." Did he just say that?

"No Sebas-"

"It was my mistake. I won't live knowing I killed you."

Before I could comment Kia replied, " Remote so your recovery will last months. That would be enough time to get both of you alive and out of this country" she looks straight at me. " neither will die. But Sebastian is right. If we stay here hiding all of us are going to die. Take his choice. Both of you would be in a coma. The Russians will give up their search. They won't be looking in a hospital."

Sebastian looked shock. " Even if I survive this outcome. We have to make sure at least you get away clean Vi. Your my sister. It's my fault your in this. Let me make amends."

" Yvonne do you think your fathers connections could help us out of this?"

" I'm positive." She grinned. " Maybe like this you could be with your Olivia more time"

"Whose Olivia?" Sebastian asks.

Kia laughs, " None other than you future sister-in-law."

" Enough! Lets get to work." My blushing was getting out of hand.

Didnt know it was going to turn this way. Giving the circumstance I'm looking forward for my brother being a girl. I stop smiling for I know that the hard part is getting all of us alive. I miss you Olivia with all my heart. If perhaps all this chaos goes according to plan I will get to be within your presence once more.

For all that has happen I've been in thought. Be shock all you want but I do think. Apparently a lot this passing days. And that is that fate is cruel. For I don't know what might be the outcome. My brother might die. We may all die. But then again I have this small hope fate is cruel for a simple reason. She likes to hide the true intentions of her mischief for when the time come you can appreciate her masterpiece.


End file.
